Idle Online Universe Wiki:Around the Wiki
If you'd like information about the Wiki, please view our About page. Things you can do Current projects: *Finish incomplete articles (in most cases, this involves adding missing values to tables). *Update images and add any missing ones - try clicking the Date column to see the oldest images on the wiki, which may be out of date. **Upgrades menu tab icons need the new versions uploaded - please reupload over the appropriate existing image. *Creatures and Hunting Worlds need updating for the recent overhaul. *If anyone has kept track of past Packs of any kind, we could definitely use that to have more complete coverage. Rate the Wiki This is more important than you think <3 Rate Us? (As a Wiki) - Please be honest Excellent (5) Good (4) Moderate (3) Room for improvement (2) Why do I come here? (1) Lots of this needs to be re-done (0) Infobox Try out the Player Infobox created by Bobogoobo. Using the following syntax (see documentation): You may add other details, such as the following: Main Page Ever wanted to change or help out with the Wiki's main home page? Now's your chance! You can go to the backup of the main page here and add any neat ideas you have. If you think your modification made the wiki look nicer, let know! Polls Visit our polls page, and add your votes to any questions you may have missed! (Please refrain from voting on polls that no longer relate to IOU's current Version.) Am I right? Yes :D No D: Want to make a poll for your profile? Use the following syntax: Question Option1 Option2 Option3 (and so on) Or change the polls width using: Too short? Yes No Too short? Yes No Too long? Yes No Account Color Change the color of your name everywhere on this Wiki? ahref$=":Name" { color:#FF0000;} # Change the 'Name' to your Wiki account name, and color (hex) to your liking. Different colors may be found here. But here are some sample colors. (In case you're lazy.) #FF0000 -> 50% Red #0000ff -> 50% Blue #00ff00 -> 50% Green #ffff00 -> 50% Yellow #bf00ff -> 50% Purple Not bad. This looks okay? Hmm.. How about this? Can you even read this? Okay just pick one. You can also make the font Bold, or change the type of font: ahref$=":Name" { colour:#FF0000; font-weight:bold;} Once that's done let the Administrator know to add it in for you! Just give the syntax you'd like to use! You can add colors on your personal CSS page . Editing Help finish up an Incomplete Article? How to Edit? Note: Some articles such as the main page will be UN-editable by the average user, and you must be logged in to be able to edit any articles. There are 2 main methods to editing: 1) Click 'edit' near the top left side of the article This will give you a panel, and enable you to edit this article at will. You may also use the scroll down from the 'edit' button and click 'classic editor'; this will bring you to the other version of editing. 2) Click 'Contribute' at the top right corner of the page. Using the scroll down you may go to 'edit this page'. This will bring you to a different type of editor compared to the first one, (and easier to use) however both contain the same functions. You will have to 'preview' edits in order to see the result from this method. Recent Edits Category:Community